Hot Summer Evening
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Happens after the Glaciator episode. Rose and Juleka go with Nathaniel getting an ice creme and Nathaniel is sad, that his special someone isn't present...


**I saw the Glaciator episode live stream of TFOU and a while later I had the idea to write this episode.**

On a hot summer afternoon Rose, Juleka and Nathaniel were sitting in a bus passing by the Louvre making their way to the Pont de arts.

"André's ice crème ad is very cute," Said Rose showing Juleka and Nathaniel her phone with the French ad.

"Aww" Said Juleka.

"Aren't they those two Italians from Ms. Mendeleiev's class?" Asked Nathaniel.

"I don't know" Said Rose. "Since when are they Italian?"

"Lila said so"

"Ah" Said Rose then looked out of the window as the bus passed by the bridge and she saw the ice crème vendor selling ice crème to a couple. "There he is!" Said Rose and pulled Juleka and Nathaniel with her out of the bus, running with them up at the bridge.

"Slow down Rose!" Demanded Nathaniel and tripped on the stairs falling on the ground.

"Sorry Nath" Apologized Rose helping the boy up. Rose ran at her girlfriend Juleka, which stood in front of the ice crème car.

"For my favorite two customers praliné and white nougat," Said the ice man giving out the young couple a pair of ice crème with three perfect shaped round ice crème balls at them.

"Merci André" Thanked the two in the same tune and walked away, enjoying their ice.

"Isn't Lila coming?" Asked Nathaniel looking at Rose.

"She hasn't answered me yet, maybe she's busy Nath" Responded Rose making Nathaniel sad.

"Come you still can get one" Said Rose petting him on the shoulder. Juleka saw André scooping out a dark pink ice ball out, placing it on the light and dark brown colored ice cup, piling it up with another one and a white ice ball. He added to the ice two little ice spoons, making the ice look like a snow man and added a few multicolored sprinkles on the ice and gave it to Juleka. "Blueberry yogurt, Lime sorbet and Hibiscus for this pretty girl"

"And one for Mademoiselle Rose" Sang André while making another copy of the previous ice and gave it to Rose, making her happy.

"Thank you!" Said Rose taking the ice excited. "I love blueberry yogurt" Said Rose looking at Juleka, which nodded at the girl and placed her arm around Rose's back, making her smile. Both got photographed by André with an older model of a camera, then they observed his camera letting a photo come out from the front of the device. André took it and shook it a little bit and took a look at it.

"Very enchanting," Said André looking at the picture. "May I hang it up here?" Asked the salesman and Rose looked at Juleka, which shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on, this is Paris. People don't judge much about same gender couples for ages"

"Okay" Said Juleka and André changed the new picture out with an older one.

"You look very pretty there Juleka" Complimented Rose looking at the pictures along with her tall girlfriend.

Nathaniel sat on a bench looking at the girls and sighed for being alone. A tan skinned girl appeared and stood beside him.

"Why are you so alone?" Asked the girl.

"My friend Lila probably couldn't make it here, because of being busy. It would be great if she would be here" Responded Nathaniel.

"Is she very important?" Asked the girl sitting down next to him, which was revealed to be his friend Lila Rossi.

"She's much more than that" Responded Nathaniel. "I like her a lot and I thought here I could tell her that" Said Nathaniel looking at the side, then shrieked as he saw, Lila was sitting there.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Asked Lila smiling at Nathaniel.

"Uh..." Said Nathaniel looking at Rose giggling along with Juleka and the ice vendor.

"I got the perfect combination for you two!" Said André taking three different colored ice balls.

"A big strawberry ice, a middle sized passion fruit ice, raspberry yogurt and at last….blueberry sauce," Said André decorating the ice crème with the ice sauce, making stripes all over the glace.

"With a beret over it, it would look like an ice crème version of Super Nathan" Said Rose with a giggle and André gave it to Lila and made another one, which was alike the other, but he added three smarties on the middle ice ball in the middle to make Super Nathan's logo on its chest. Additionally, he added a bit of chocolate sauce on the head of the ice man and broke a little part of an Oreo cookie out, sticking it on the head from the ice.

"Wow" Said Rose amazed by André's creativity.

"Wow," Said Nathaniel as he got the ice from the man. "You're a really great artist" Complimented Nathaniel looking at the French man.

"Just like you Nath" Added Lila elbowing him on the arm, making him smile abashed.

"And the pinks suits your my little man, it shows your sensitivity"

"That's what pink meant?" Asked Nathaniel surprised.

"It has a lot of meanings," Told André.

"Pink also means friendship" Added Lila.

"Yeah" Agreed Rose. "And what do you think red means?"

"Love?" Asked Nathaniel and all nodded. Nathaniel looked at Lila gazing down at him, then Nathaniel looked at his ice crème and up to the Italian again.

"C….C….Can I tell you something Lila?" Asked the red head and the brunette nodded.

"Sure"

"I….I…..the strawberry's s….signification...tells it good" Said Nathaniel, then face palmed at what he said. "I'm an idiot I know. I'm trying to say it by using the color, but it sounds stupid"

Lila chuckled and was about to speak, but was interrupted by Nathaniel.

"The ice shows how I feel about you, but I don't know if you understand it or if I explained it correctly to you, but…..the red part...the strawberry one….says it….uhm I mean….shows…." Said Nathaniel and Lila hold his lips with her index finger.

"Shh I got it" Said Lila taking her hand down, smiling at him.

"…...Really?" Asked Nathaniel and she nodded.

"Of course, dork" Said Lila making Nathaniel look away from her with a small blush on his face.

"Come on eat your gelato before it melts" Said Lila with a wink at the boy and he nodded and grabbed the arm of the ice, taking a little bit of the ice and placing it in his mouth, while Lila observed him with a smile. Nathaniel looked at Lila, then he smiled and used the second ice spoon from the other side of his arm and took it out with a bit of ice and guided it to Lila's face. She smiled in love and opened her mouth for Nathaniel to give it to Lila, then she closed her mouth to sling that bit down.

Lila took from her ice the spoon too and guided it to Nathaniel's mouth, feeding him with that bit of passion fruit into his mouth.

"Passion tastes delicious" Said Nathaniel, making Lila chuckle and she guided another spoon at Nathaniel's face, but she instead of guiding it into the boy's mouth, she spread it on the point of Nathaniel's nose.

"Hey!" Said Nathaniel angry, making Lila laugh.

"That's perfect for a picture," Said André taking his camera out again.

"Camera?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the man taking the camera out, holding them on watch.

"Come Nath I have a great position for us to be," Said Lila placing her arm behind his back, making him turn red again and pulling him carefully closer to her. "Hold your arm down like this with the glace and with the other hand you guide the spoon with ice into my mouth."

"Okay," Said Nathaniel doing that and he hold the spoon a bit far away from Lila's face. Nathaniel smiled, then lead the spoon towards Lila's mouth, while she looked at his face, yet keeping a good image for the picture, while she had her mouth open for the spoon.

The camera flashed and Lila closed her mouth, locking the head of the little spoon in her mouth.

"Super," Said André looking at the picture, then hang it up between a picture of the two Italians from the ad and the parents of Alya next to it.

Nathaniel looked at Lila again, while she gazed at the lovely turquoise eyes of the red head with a smile. Nathaniel took a bit from the ice and guided it towards Lila's mouth, which she opened, but Nathaniel instead passed with the ice on Lila's nose.

"You dork," Said Lila as she saw her nose wet from the ice. Nathaniel chuckled and got kissed by the girl on his cheek, then got red by it and smiled amatory and fell on his butt on the ground. She giggled and kneed down next to him, checking out if he was okay, then both started to eat their ice together, while Juleka and Rose joined them, sitting behind them on the bench and had all a wonderful evening together.

 **The End**

 **I've watched the episode in French, I'm not sure about the ice selling scene (Not even about the Balcony scene :( ) what they talked, but wrote down André's part the way I thought it is and the rest is made up….or happened after Adrien and Marinette have left the place ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Don't worry I'm still working at the Super Nathan fic, just wanted to make this one shot first, before it lands on my one shot list, I should have written since last year :P**


End file.
